Patová situace (Supernatural - From Dusk Till Dawn: Series)
by RobMeIn
Summary: Když se věci nevyvíjejí podle plánu. Když bratři Winchesterovi zkříží cestu bratrům Geckovým. Protože tohle si o crossover říkalo už dávno. A protože mám svých nedodělaných prací habakuk, jen překládám. Veškerý kredit patří BlueNeutrino a její povídce Stalemate.


Dean si chrání hlavu a zapře se, když se mu o záda roztříští barová židle. Otřese se pod náporem nárazu, zatne zuby proti bolesti, rozpřáhne ruce, aby zapátral po zbrani. Se svou pistolí mimo dosah se mu teď hodí cokoliv: prasklý půllitr, zatoulané tágo, zlomená noha židle… To poslední se ukáže jako vyhovující. Prsty sevře roztříštěné dřevo a snaží se otočit a bodnout ve směru svého nepřítele, jenže než úder stačí dokončit, působivě silný stisk mu obemkne zápěstí a vyvrátí ho.

Pravda, plánování se zas tak moc nevěnovali.

První zvěsti o baru v Texasu, který řídili (a kde řádili) upíři i pro ně zněly jako opilecké bláboly, jenže stačilo párkrát zašťourat a bylo to tu. _Culebras._ _Příbuzný upíra pocházející z Mexika a Střední Ameriky. Proražení srdce kůlem by na těhlech sráčích mělo odvést svou práci._ Takže se zastavili ve skladu dříví pro zbraně a zamířili na jih.

Dean předpokládal jen menší strkanici. Sakra, tohle přeci měla být rutina, jenže se to nakonec nějak zvrtlo v příliš kontaktní boj a to i přes všechny zkušenosti s čištěním upírských hnízd, co se Samem měli. Plíživý útok v téměř opuštěném baru těsně před úsvitem měla být brnkačka. Co ale Dean neočekával, bylo, že bude odzbrojen a přišpendlen k podlaze, s ústím své vlastní zbraně nacpaným pod bradou. _No prdele!_

Pronikavě tmavé oči se vpijí do těch jeho, oba dva na sebe zlostně zírají a Dean si uvědomí, že ohrožení je příliš veliké, než aby dál bojoval. Zůstane proto nehnutě ležet.

O takt později se přes bar přenese Samův hlas.

„Sundej ruce z mého bratra nebo nacpu kulku do toho tvého!"

Chlap špendlící Deana k podlaze na něj ještě vteřinu zírá, než otočí hlavu směrem k Samovi. Ten pohyb odhalí vzor vytetovaných plamenů po straně jeho krku a Dean zapřemýšlí nad tím, proč se mu mužova tvář zdá tak povědomá ještě předtím, než obrátí svou pozornost také na Sama. V téměř dokonalém souladu drží jeho bratr dalšího chlapa, tmavovlasého a bledého, přišpendleného oproti baru, s Glockem pevně přitisknutým na jeho hruď. Zbývá pouhá chvilka nad tím se zamyslet, jak Sam přišel na to, že ti dva jsou bratři a proč jeho tvář také vypadá povědomě, než se Dean otočí zpět na svého útočníka. Na mužových rtech se usadí malý, avšak znepokojující úšklebek.

„Kulka mu neublíží."

Samův pohled ztvrdne a zbraň zaboří hlouběji. „Dutá špička. Dřevěné třísky mixované se střelným prachem a to přesně doprostřed jeho srdce. Chceš to risknout?"

Tohle vyvolá záblesk nejistoty. Dean sleduje mužův pohled, kterým znovu skenuje svého bratra. Ten zůstává až divně nevzrušený. „Klid, Sethe. Nic mi neudělá."

„Jestli ty si v klídku a na pohodu, fajn! Jenže tihle sem přišli se speciálními kulkami! A můj alarm se zaktivoval."

 _Seth a Richie._ Tohle znělo také povědomě a najednou si Dean nejasně vzpomene na dva portréty odvysílané v jedné pozdně noční relaci o několik měst dál. „Bylo načase, aby Geckovi narazili na alarm, který nedokážou odpojit. Nevypadáte zase tak mrtvý, jak popisovali ve zprávách."

Dean si tím okamžitě znovu získá Sethovu pozornost. Zbraň se mu zaryje hlouběji do měkkého masa pod bradou. „ _Yeah_ , máme se čile k světu. A teď mi, do prdele, řekneš, co jste zač?! Kdo vás poslal?!"

„Zmlkni!" Sam zareaguje dřív, než k tomu dá šanci Deanovi. „Řekl jsem, nech ho jít!"

Za to si od Setha vyslouží další nasupený pohled. „Ty první!"

Dean všeobecně opovrhoval objekty, kterých se kdy monstra dotkly. Jedna věc byla, když měl slušný týpek prostě smůlu a byl proměněn v upíra. Ale tihle dva jsou zcela něco jiného. „V čem je problém?! Za živa jste nebyli schopný zabít dost lidí, takže jste zfalšovali svojí smrt, abyste se zbavili poldů?" vyštěkne.

Jeho slova z Richieho vydolují smích: studený, sarkastický. „Vtipný. Mohl bych přísahat, že něco podobnýho jsem slyšel před pár lety o Winchesterových."

Následuje pauza. Přestože zbraň pod Deanovou čelistí by ho měla dělat nervózním, je to až tato věta, která tak učiní. Ne, že by se nestávalo, že by on a Sam nebývali poznáni. Více jak spousty monster a démonů zakusila značku Winchester, avšak Dean preferuje, aby se proslavili pouze díky svému loveckému umu. Je to už několik let, co se kvůli Leviathanskému sráčovi dostali do potíží. Hádá, že pokud někdo sleduje všechny ty sračky, co za sebou nechávají sériový vrazi a bankovní lupiči, jsou to zase a jen sérioví vrazi a bankovní lupiči.

Ta slova zabrnkají i na Samovy nervy. Mladší Winchester má napjatá ramena a v pěsti drtí Richieho košili, když mu tlačí zbraň hlouběji mezi žebra. „Ať je to cokoliv, co si myslíte, že o nás víte, tak vám zaručuju, že se mýlíte."

Richieho jantarové oči se zúží do zlostného pohledu. „Jenže ono to takhle to vypadá, že vy o nás víte všechno."

„Vím toho dost," zavrčí Sam a nestávalo se často, aby u něj Dean slýchával takovýto výhružný tón. „Vím, že jste _Culebras_ , vím, že jste vrazi a tady vím, že pořád čekám na tvýho bratra, aby se stáhl!"

Seth okamžitě narážku oplatí. „A já pořád čekám na to, až mi řeknete, co jste, kurva, vy dva zač!"

„Chceš vědět, kdo jsme, Sethe?" vyplivne Dean. „My jsme ti, kteří zabíjí monstra, jako jste vy!"

Není v pozici, aby takto vyhrožoval, ale ještě má svou aroganci. Jenže to není dost, aby v oplátku neobdržel úšklebek. „Velký slova na chlapa, který je držen v šachu svojí vlastní zbraní."

„No, možná by ses měl podívat na svýho bráchu."

Seth nedostane šanci, protože Dean se pohne.

Riskantní, ale jediná věc, která pracuje pro něj je, že Setha překvapí. Volnou rukou vyrazí proti zbrani pod svým krkem, mezitím, co jeho hlava letí vzhůru a tvrdě narazí na Sethův nos. Oba slyší praskavý zvuk a Dean se snaží vyškrábat na nohy, když zápasí o nadvládu nad zbraní. Vypadá to, že Gecko má dostatek disciplíny na to nemačkat spoušť a plýtvat kulkami, jenže Dean stále potřebuje získat zpátky kontrolu nad svou vlastní zbraní.

Natáhne se po roztříštěné noze židle jako po záložním plánu, avšak Richie provede svůj vlastní tah.

Mladší Gecko je rychlejší než Dean. Je něco nelidského v tom, jak se pohybuje, je příliš rychlý na Sama, než aby zaregistroval, kdy se stal jeho rukojmím. V době, kdy Dean zápasí o zpětnou kontrolu, dvakrát udeří Sethovou rukou o zem, aby se zmocnil zbraně, Richie už má Sama vydaného na svou milost. Prsty chytí chumáč jeho vlasů, zatáhne a vystaví tak krk svým prodlouženým tesákům, které se vznáší jen pár centimetrů od nastavené tepny. Jsou zpátky v patové situaci tak jako předtím.

Dean si náhle uvědomí, jak moc trne hrůzou. Setkává se s Richieho plazíma očima, šupiny na mužově tváři mu vženou mrazení do zad. Zkroutí rty. „Bastarde!"

Je víc jak znepokojující, jak chladně mu Richie pohled oplácí. „Ty ohrožuješ mýho bratra a já tvýho. Říkáš, že zabíjíš montra, Deane, ale co máš v plánu udělat s ním? Je to člověk, jako vy."

„Hovadina!" Dean se snaží vyhrát soutěž v nenávistném zírání, ale přesto si nemůže pomoc, aby nesklouzával pohledem k Samovi. Jenže mohou sotva navázat oční kontakt. „Čekáš, že ti uvěřím, že ty chlápci, který jsme ugrilovali u dveří, byli lidi? Tak to potom byl působivý _prach-k-prachu_ počin."

Seth zavrčí, když krátce zavzdoruje proti Deanově sevření. „Věř mi kámo, kdybych byl _Culebra_ , už teď bych ti urval krk."

„A to mě má přesvědčit, aby tě nezabil? Jsi vrah! A to mi připadá jako dost dobrá záminka!"

Deane!" utne ho Samův hlas. Zní šokovaně a Dean se setká s překvapeným výrazem v jeho tváři, když se jejich pohledy opět setkají. „Jsme lovci, ne policajti. Jestli je to člověk, nemůžeme ho zabít."

„Takže co?! Mám ho nechat jít, aby tě ten jeho milovaný bratříček mohl zabít? Nemyslím si!"

„Necháš Setha jít. A Richie nechá mě."

„Nebo se oba rozhodnou nás zabít." Dean obrátí svůj hněv znovu proti Richiemu. „ _Culebra_ nebo ne, jednou se rozhodl s nima spojit svůj osud." Nevidí, jak se Seth zamračil, ale slyší jeho odseknutí.

„ _Yeah_ , věřte mi, že bych dal přednost tomu, aby se tady můj brácha nikdy v tu krvežíznivou nestvůru neproměnil!" zní to napůl omluvně, jak se zdá. Asi proto, že to říká před Richiem. „Ale pořád je to můj bratr."

„Je to monstrum," zavrčí Dean zpět. „A pokud bys byl jenom trochu čestným člověkem - což nejsi, zabil bys ho dřív, než by stačil proměnit někoho dalšího."

Je to Richie, kdo odpoví. „To je to, co bys udělal se svým bratrem, Deane?" Jeho hlas zní tak měkce. Tak nebezpečně.

Deana náhle zamrazí, když si uvědomí, co právě řekl. Ne, nikdy! On už tohle zažil, a kdyby se na „druhé straně" měl ocitnout Sam… raději ukončí svůj život, než život svého bratra! Ale tohle… tohle je jiné. Tak nějak.

„Mohli bysme to hned vyzkoušet, jestli chceš," Richie pokračuje ve stejně klidném výhružném tónu. „Můžu ho proměnit tady a teď." Jeho hadí tesáky klesnou dostatečně nízko, aby se otřely Samovi o krk. Deana napadne, že právě viděl bratra se otřást.

Hněv uvnitř jeho hrudi se dostane do varu, což kontrastuje s ledovou jámou strachu, kterou cítí otevírat se uprostřed svého břicha. „Udělej to a přísahám bohu…"

„Co uděláš, Deane?" Richie ho utne. „Zdá se mi, že ses už rozhodl, že si zasloužíme umřít. Tak proč bych neměl vzít Sama sebou?"

Dean ucítí náhlý příval adrenalinu společně s panikou deroucí se na povrch a musí bojovat, aby vše udržel pod kontrolou. Jeho dech je natolik těžký, že si je jistý, že to Seth musí vnímat. Snaží se ho zkrotit, když se vyzývavě zahledí do jeho očí. „Ta rvačka tady, před pár měsíci - kolik lidí tu umřelo?"

„A kolik z nich žilo?" Richie vystřelí svou otázku téměř okamžitě, až Dean zamrká. „Nechali jsme odsud lidi odejít. Nejste tady jediný se zásadama ohledně toho, koho je a není dovoleno zabít."

Dean se zasměje. „Zdá se, že jste na tom tak makali, až jste prohráli na svým vlastním hřisti."

„Může být." Nezdá se, že Richiemu to stojí za víc, než za malou úklonu hlavy. „Ale teď chci dokončit celou operaci bez toho, aby do toho vstupovali lovci a udělali celou situaci horší víc, než je. Takže vám dám stejnou příležitost." Šupiny v jeho obličeji ustoupí a očím se vrátí jejich přirozená barva. Na okamžik Deanovi připadá zase jako normální člověk. „Necháš Setha jít a ty a Sam odsud odejdete živý."

Deanovi to tak nějak jako vítězství nepřipadá. „Z nějakýho důvodu vám nevěřím."

Je to jen mžik, než se Richieho oči změní opět do žluta. Zatáhne za Samovy vlasy silněji a prodlouží tak linii jeho krku a Deanův žaludek udělá kotrmelec, když se Sam bolestivě ušklíbne. Bratrovy oči se s ním snaží dorozumět. Nebo možná argumentovat. „Deane, už dřív jsme nechali upíry být…"

„Ale tohle jsou ukázkoví zločinci, Same!"

Něco probliklo v Samových očích. Deana to zastihne nepřipraveného, zvedne se mu adrenalin, když zauvažuje nad tím, co právě viděl. Mohl by přísahat, že se bratrovy oči právě bíle zablýskly a k čertu není způsob, aby tohle udělal Sam sám. Zmatený, utáhne své sevření okolo Setha stejně tak, jako cívka strachu začne utahovat jeho střeva.

Něco není v pořádku.

Bez varování, Richie pustí Samovu hlavu. V tom okamžiku se Deanova pozornost přesouvá na upíra, Seth je téměř zapomenut, když se zaměřuje na větší hrozbu…

Pak zamrzne, protože zahlédne Richieho nataženou dlaň. V jejím středu je oko. Dívá se přímo na něj, široce a pronikavě a Dean nemá jinou možnost, než dívat se zpět.

Ve své mysli slyší hlas. _„Už žádné otázky! Necháš Setha být a odejdete odsud. Zapomenete, že tohle místo vůbec existuje."_

Svět se po dobu úderu srdce v tichosti otočí a pak nastoupí realita. Deanovy ruce klesnou k bokům.

Seth od něj odklopýtá a plive urážky, Sam je za zpřísněného dohledu propuštěn z nedobrovolného sevření. Winchesterovi stojí naproti sobě v zapomnění na druhou dvojici bratrů v místnosti. „Asi bysme měli odsud vypadnout, Sammy."

„Jo, to bysme měli," souhlasí Sam.

Bez dalšího slova se ti dva otočí a zamíří ke dveřím.

Teprve, co jsou z dohledu, Seth obrátí pozornost ke svému bratrovi s úlevou, protože vypadá zase jako člověk. Ať v sobě jeho bratr objevil jakoukoli skrytou sílu, jemu to pořád nahání husí kůži. To oko v Richieho ruce mu v mysli pokaždé spustí poplašné sirény a nejraději by si kvůli tomu prohnal kulku svojí vlastní hlavou, ale pro tentokrát je důvodem toho, že vyvázli živí. „Nedalo se tohle udělat hned na začátku?"

Richie si uhladí sako, když se obrací na svého bratra v rozpacích. „Normálně se jich musím dotýkat. Tentokrát… Zdálo se mi, že bych se mohl dostat k oběma skrze kontakt jednoho z nich. Jen to dýl trvalo."

Seth zmateně zamrká. „Takže teď to funguje takhle?"

Dočkal se neformálního pokrčení ramen. „Asi. Dva bratři, jedna krev. Vždycky to má něco společnýho s krví."

„Hm." Seth zapřemýšlí, jestli ho to znepokojuje víc, než by mělo. Bratři jsou si vzájemnou slabostí. Tohle ví až příliš dobře. „Beru to na vědomí."


End file.
